


John Watson, Tastefully Nude (repost)

by undun



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Figure Drawing, Gen, NSFW Art, Nudity, Pencil, repost, undun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undun/pseuds/undun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a repost replacing the previous version. It's a more finished piece of work and I think does John a bit more justice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Watson, Tastefully Nude (repost)

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/undun/media/fanart/Sherlock%20art/JohnWatsonTS.jpg.html)


End file.
